countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 133
For the more Dystopian Alternate Timeline of this world, see Earth 134. On this earth, not one, but several different animal species evolved to gain a roughly equal level of sentience at the same time, probably due to the high levels of magic that suffuses this world. After thousands of years of tribalism and inter-species warfare, the various sentients agreed to live together without further warfare. Racism exists: humans are somewhat of a second class for their lack of special species abilities and their reduced connection to magic relative to the others. Humans initially called all non-human sentients "monsters" as a kind of slur, but the name stuck around long enough to be the accepted term for all non-human sentients. Society and technology has advanced to a level comparable to that of the late 20th century, only with most of the tech running on magic rather than electricity. Young People in this world are often given relatively free reign to travel the world on their own (and are, by law, legally treated as responsible adults at age 15), and will often go on quests to battle against the occasional gang of brigands and rogues who may bedevil regions of the Continent of Monstoria. In recent years (especially since the formation of the republic), it has become more and more common for there to be romantic relationships across species lines. Some of these even wind up with "mixed" children, who often struggle to find their place in the world. Monster Species There are a variety of different types of creatures on this earth, each with different natural magical affinities. * FireGoats- They are a type of goat people with a natural aptitude for fire magic. Many of them became sages historically due to their love of incense. * Argenti Lions - Proud and honorable, if somewhat mysterious creatures. They usually stay in the hidden temple cities of their priest lords, but in many cases an Argenti will bond with a human or another creature and venture out on quests, which is why they can be found in suburbia. They have metallic silver fur (hence the name) and dark red manes. They are significantly larger than mundane lions, being closer in size to grizzly bears. Their eyes glow during intense moments of emotion or willpower. They have an affinity for light magic, making them good at illusions, illuminations, and, at the master level: laser beams. Many secularized Argenti Lions went into the entertainment business, and some even became television/movie stars. They have the somewhat unusual tradition of having their family name as their first name and their last name as their individual names. * Tloqaiti - These small brown birds act as the translators of the world. Their minds are unusually good at learning languages, and their mockingbird-like voices can imitate any species. Many of them know upwards of hundreds of languages. ** You can tell that a Tloqaiti has graduated from the Petsnos Speaker's University, because their distinctive gray plumes are died blue. More advanced Tloqaiti add striped of various colors to show rank. * Hrafnir- Also called Dire Crows. These creatures are known for both their incredible intelligence and sometimes off-putting pragmatism. Traditionally a Hrafn advisor was a significant mark of status for any powerful figure. According to legend, hrafnir are able to use their mystical "true eye" or "third eye" to see invisible magics and bewitch the weak willed. Today the Hrafnir owned law firm Pitchjet & Night, is significantly powerful. * Jedza - A far flung group of priestesses, doctors, and hermits. You wouldn't know it by looking at them today, but when the Jezda cult was unified, they were a force to be reckoned with. Now they have split into several different (mostly pacifist) factions and they are all rather embarrassed by their belligerent past. Their society is matriarchal. A Jedza looks like a hunchbacked short legged humanoid, with dexterous clawed paws like raccoons, short antlers, and lizard like eyes. Thanks to their natural magic, they are extremely good botanists and are the only ones who can grow certain magical herbs. * FrostBears- A northern tribe of polar bear creatures who have mastery of ice-magic. They live in massively complicated crystalline ice cities, and are renowned for their artistic and architectural feats. Their culture has a very dry and cynical sense of humor. * HeartDogs- These sentient dog people are more naturally inclined for Heart Magic--giving them empathic abilities as well as enhanced strength and determination when working alongside friends. They often seek out jobs in emotional care work--things like teaching, psychiatry, social work, etc. * WindSpiders- These human-sized spiders have a natural affinity for wind magic. They use their weaving abilities to create many lightweight but strong structures--the kind designed to fly. Legend has it that ages ago they had lived in giant flying web-castles in the sky, before deciding to join with all the peoples in society. * RockRabbits- Sentient Bunnies with an affinity for Earth Magic, historically used for tunneling and creation of underground fortresses. Today they typically are contractors of various construction jobs. The stereotype around them is that they are crude and coarse. * SeaLizards- a race of large amphibious lizard-humanoids with an affinity for sea-magic. In modern day, they typically are proud sailors, traders, or even pirates. * Skeletons- A race of undead creatures formed and powered by Death Magic--the magic that remains in the bodies of especially powerful practitioners after they die. They retain no memories of their previous life, and are essentially totally different people made out of the skeleton of some other mage from an era long past. They tend towards artistic pursuits, and many of the most famous comedians, painters, writers, and chefs of this world are skeletons. * Humans- Bipedal mammalian hairless apes. They are unusual among the sentient races as they as a whole lack any magical specialization. They can eventually gain mastery of any type of magic, however, through years of study and work. Main Characters * Jordan Alexander- A skeleton and artist. Famous around the land for having hilariously atrocious poetry and groanworthy puns. His skull has a scar over one eye socket. After several years of adventuring in his youth (a common rite of passage in Monstoria), he spends his young adult life in a comfortable suburban house in Dreamoria. * Stephen Woden- A Dire Crow junior lawyer at Pitchjet & Night. But he also rooms with Jordan Alexander, and has to suffer at his constant punning, and worse: his poems. * Paus Ryp- a FireGoat and Charismatic President of Monstoria. She's known for her patronage of the art scene, and pioneered a new Human Affirmative Action program. Lives down the street from Jordan and Stephen. * Adrian Mien- a WindSpider who owns the local diner (which is called Steve's, obviously). Makes a damn good Cinnamon Bun. * Rex Vector- An Argenti Lion and next door neighbor of Jordan and Stephen. A few years ago, when Jordan and Stephen were teenagers, the three of them went on quests battling gangs across Monstoria after having met Rex in a monastery in the Bony Mountains. He still goes on adventures every once in a while (and that is still his main source of income), but he also enjoys volunteering in the local library when he's in town. * Pastor Moonbeam Sunshine- a Jedza pastor for the Purifying Flame Church of Dreamoria. She's exceptionally nice, if a bit eccentric (due to all those psychedelics, no doubt). Her church does a lot of community service in the town, ranging from sheltering the homeless to picking up trash in the local park. * Tobias Reynard- A HeartDog and constantly touring musician who seems to know more about the nature of this world than he's letting on. Lead Keyboardist and songwriter for the band Fox and the Later Dunes. * Indigo- A SeaLizard Guitarist and lead singer of Fox and the Later Dunes, she is often remembered for her incredible vocal power and stage energy. * Rex Tema- Rex Vector's older sister. She's the quirky bass guitarist of Fox and the Later Dunes, remembered for her intensely stylized artistic effects (including lighting and stage design), and her high harmonies. * Urzeal Azalea- A FrostBear and drummer of Fox and the Later Dunes. He's typically the quiet one, who doesn't stand out as much against the personalities of his bandmates, but is the nicest one when interacting with fans. Major Organizations/Religions Organizations/Gangs * The Pirates- a gang of mildly nefarious sailors who roam around the Flaming Tongues being pirates. * Team Crossbones- a skeleton-themed gang who hangs around the bony mountains. Their leader, Crossbones, is a RockRabbit known for her distinctive maniacal laugh. * The Road Ragers- a band of thugs who wander around the roads in their cars challenging travelers to fight. * Heck's Bikers Gang- A group of teenagers who ride around on their bicycles thinking that they're so cool and edgy. They're not. * The Sons of Cain- A group of human supremacist terrorists who tie their ideology to a figure named Gregori Cain, a historical radical who tried and failed to assassinate Topher Drogo. * Fox and the Later Dunes- Earth 133's premier rock band, they are known for their over the top stage performances (including impressive light shows), and awesome music with subversive lyrics. Their members are Tobias Reynard, Indigo, Rex Tema, and Urzeal Azalea. Religions * The Church of the Purifying Flame- A popular religion among FireGoats, Jedza and others in this world, they are known for their heavy usage of incense and psychedelics, their message of love and peace, and their absurd belief in alternative universes. * Droggonism- A popular religion among HeartDogs, they preach on the power of empathy and view Topher Drogo as a Prophetic figure. * Gorkdeism- a somewhat reformed medieval tradition centering on lizard-god Gork. They typically believe that Gork watches out for those who explore the oceans. Very popular among sailors, for obvious reasons. * Leonianity- A somewhat small faith, practiced by many Argenti Lions. Variants of this faith tend to pop up wherever large populations of Argenti Lions are (meaning that there are many variants across Monstoria. Common themes across all variants include the value of honor and strength used in the service of justice. Major Locations Cities * Sunsea City- A beautiful city known for its beaches and is very wealthy via oceanic trade and tourism. * Baumburg- A charming forest town, and home to the yearly Winterfall Festival around the Winter Solstice. * New Frost City- A thriving northern city with massive icy skyscrapers and home of many FrostBears. Be sure to pack a coat when going here. * Paradise City- A bustling and culturally significant town built on the Lemonyellow Oasis. All the major TV and Movie studios are in this city, and many hopeful young creatures move here to try to become a star. * Paxicus Town- A town formed on the spot of the Constitutional Convention (hence the name Paxicus, which is derived from an old Argenti word for Peace). A statue of Topher Drogo sits at the central town square. * Ice Crystal Palace- the old cite of the FrostBear's leader, it is now a beautiful artistic masterpiece of architecture in the form of a city. A lot of scientists and technology experts moved here because the cold helps their machines run smoother. * Drogoburg- A bigger historic city on the shores of Lake Drogo. Topher Drogo was from this town, and after his death, it renamed itself in his honor. * Dreamoria- The capital city of Monstoria, a bustling diverse city with a thriving suburbia, where most of our protagonists live. * Magmaville- a bustling, high-tech industrial city built in a semi-dormant volcano. Geothermal energy provides a constant source of power and energy. * Fishin' Hamlet- an adorable little fishing village off Lake Drogo. A lot of SeaLizards live here. * Tropoville Geophysical Landmarks * Monstros Ocean- the massive and restless ocean which surrounds the entirety of the landmass on all sides. Some brave SeaLizard sailors travel across the sea to trade with the peoples on the opposite side of the landmass. According to legend, Sea Monsters roam the seas, and will occasionally try to drag the ships down to the depths for a meal. * Flaming Tongue Isles- An archipelago of small volcanic islands. They are known as a beautiful travel destination and a place where many tropical fruits are grown. * The Bony Mountains * The Forests of Roth- a forest region south of the Bony Mountains. Baumburg is at the southern tip of this forest. * The Lemonyellow Desert- a large Desert area east of the Bony Mountains. Paradise City is on an oasis in this desert. * The Cliffs of Krifs * Lake Drogo * The Frosty Forests- A region on the Northern side of the Cliffs of Krifs which is a massive icy forest, populated primarily by FrostBears. History 0-2241: The Age of the Tribes In this early part of history, the various monster species were various warrior tribes controlling various regions of the world. 2241: Topher Drogo's Reforms On this year, Topher Drogo, a HeartDog Idealist and leader of the HeartDog Clan, negotiated with the other races of humans and monsters to establish a peaceful coexistence. His ideology, of embracing difference and working together for common ideals, became a foundational aspect of this world's political ideology. 2287: The Formation of the Republic On the 10th Anniversary of Drogo's peaceful death, the leaders of the various clans (at the insistence of their peoples) formed a constitutional convention to discuss a new path forward for all races. After a few months of debate, compromises, and concessions, a new world order was established with the signing of the Creature Constitution and the Declaration of Universal Rights. From then on, the creatures of this world lived in a Parliamentary Republic.